Uller
}} Uller is a deity in the Norse pantheon, where he is the god of hunting and archery. He is the son of Sif and Thor, and husband of the giantess Skadi. He is best known for his skill at archery and skiing. He is considered by some to be one of the Vanir, although his parents are Aesir, perhaps because he built his hall on the plains of Vanaheim in what is now Asgard. Description Appearance and personality Uller is a handsome man with red hair and beard. He typically wears green clothing and no armor. Uller is reknowned in Asgard for his cunning. When the dwarf Brokkir attempted to deliver a god-killing weapon to the giants of Jotunheim, it was Uller who wisely suggested hiring adventurers to stop him. Uller is also one of the physically strongest of the Aesir. He is somewhat of a loner, eschewing the presence of the other Norse gods to travel and hunt in the wilderness. He is of Chaotic Neutral alignment. Titles Uller is called the God of Hunting, Archery, and Winter. He is known as God of the Hunt and Chase, or commonly just God of the Hunt. He is called The Hunter. Abilities Uller's sight, hearing and other senses extend to a distance of six miles from himself, his holy sites, followers, or any place where his name or title were spoken in the last hour. Uller automatically senses any effort to feed five hundred people or more by hunting, or any archery contests at which five hundred people or more are present. He has the unique ability to glide swiftly through or over snow and ice at great speed, leaving no tracks of any kind. He is immune to cold, and has the ability to control cold and wintry weather. He spends a great deal of time in the wilderness, and cannot be harmed by the elements. His skill with archery is naturally supreme, and he is a particularly dangerous for to dragons, magical beasts, goblins, aberrations, and undead. He can enter a berserk rage to fight with his greatsword, although he prefers to rely on his bow. His skill at bowmaking, moving stealthily, moving through the wilderness, and handling animals are unparallelled. He is said to be able to hit any target he can see. He can create magic items related to archery or hunting, though his ability is limited, and he cannot create truly legendary items this way. He can cast numerous spells, including find the path, dimension door, fly, protection from elements, and teleport. Portfolio Uller is a god of archers, hunting, and winter. He has power over the domains of chaos, protection, and travel. Worship Dogma Uller espouses the value of ranged weapons, particularly the bow, in contrast to his mother Sif, who prefers the use of melee weapons. He teaches respect for nature and the natural balance. He believes that hunters must cull the weak in order to allow the strong to carry on the species. Worshipers While the people of Midgard typically worship the Norse pantheon as a collective group, Uller is particularly followed by barbarians, druids, rangers, archers, elves, halflings, half-elves and half-orcs. Notable worshipers of Uller include Hreidmar the Hunter, a human fighter/cleric. Clergy The priesthood of Uller serve as hunters and messengers, traveling through the snow and ice between isolated communities. They practice skiing and dog sled driving as the tools of their travels. The junior clergy have the duty of butchering animals brought in through hunting. All priests of Uller carry bows. They believe that the animals which they hunt for food are granted to them by Uller. Holy sites Uller's temples are hunting lodges. They primarily contain facilities for hunting, butchering, and woodcrafting for skis and arrows. Respectful visitors are welcome at Uller's temple. Hunters are particularly appreciated there, and advice and information on hunting technique is freely shared. Holy symbol Uller's holy symbol is the longbow. Favored weapon Uller favors the longbow. Relationships Family Uller is the son of Sif and Thor. He is grandson of Odin. Uller's wife is the giantess Skadi, former wife of Njord. Enemies Uller once briefly usurped Odin's throne, but Odin returned to his castle and deposed him. The two have been known to fight in the past. Allies Uller's cunning is highly valued among the Aesir. He is also good friends with Artemis, hunter of the Greek pantheon. Artifacts Uller carries a supremely enchanted composite longbow. It strikes with an icy burst and chaotic energy, and its pull is so heavy that no normal human can wield it. It is crafted from yew wood, like trees which grow near his hall of Ydalir. Uller also carries a frost brand greatsword, though he prefers the bow wherever possible. Realm Uller's realm is called Ydalir in Vanaheim, a part of Asgard. It is located in a great valley of yew trees, its location chosen for the yew's value in bowmaking. Uller's petitioners craft bows from this wood. History Current activities Uller sometimes gives aid to those who lack the ability to survive winter on their own. Uller's hobbies are hunting and racing on snowshoes and skis. His hunting companion is is Artemis of the Greek pantheon, who hunt together in silence in the forests of Ydalir and the the hillsides of Olympus. He often races his wife, the frost giant Skadi, on the snowy inland plains of Ydalir. Uller sends his petitioners to the realm of on a quest before they earn the right to wield an enchanted bow. Publication history Original D&D Uller first appears in . AD&D 1st edition Uller appears in and . AD&D 2nd edition Uller is described the Planescape sourcebook . D&D 3rd edition Uller appears in . D&D 4th edition The Norse pantheon does not appear in D&D 4th edition. D&D 5th edition Uller is one of twenty Norse gods listed in the . Creative origins Uller, also called Ullr or Ull, appears in Norse myth. According to the 13th century Prose Edda, Uller is the son of Sif, but he is the step-son of Thor rather than his son. Snorri says: : "Ull is the name of one, son of Sif, stepson of Thor. He is such a good archer and skier than no one can compete with him. He is also beautiful in appearance and has a warrior's accomplishments. He is a good one to pray to in single combat." Uller's father is not named in any of the surviving sources. Little is known about Uller, though many places in modern-day Norway and Sweden appear to be named after him. References Category:Barbarians Category:Rangers Category:Norse deities